Drink up in me
by tizzyfronfan
Summary: Sharpay was drunk.. and Troy got worried about her.. i suck in summary... please read and review.. thanks...


Disclaimer: I don't own the song or any HSM character.

a/n: this is my first song-fic…

**Drink Up in Me**

The whole East high graduates were at Lava Springs for their Graduation party. Sharpay and Ryan had got it planned months before. Well, maybe except for Troy and Gabriella. Troy just stayed at his house. He was upset because Gabriella left just after the graduation ceremony.

_1 drink got me feeling a little hot and bothered (pour a little more) _

_Two seconds from doing something awkward_

"Sharpay, dad said that we can't have alcohol here at the party. So I think a glass is just enough for you." Ryan said taking the glass from her sister.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ryan. Dad won't be mad. It's just a little alcohol. We're here to have fun."

"None of us here are drinking, Pay."

"Just another one, Ry. Please."

"Oh. Alright. Just one."

"Thanks, Ry."

2_ drinks oooo my body's calling out to you (oooo its calling out for you)_

"Sharpay, just 2 drink and you're all tipsy. No drinks for you anymore, Pay."

"Oh. Ryry. I'm not tipsy. I'm fine. Can I have another one please?"

"No!"

"Whatever you say, Ry. I getting myself a drink!" she stood up and went to the bar counter.

"Why are you getting yourself drunk? What's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone, Pay." Ryan just left her alone.

_3 drinks now I'm reaching for my cell phone and even though what i'm doings wrong __  
__And its 3 in the morning got me feeling horny __  
__Boy please come console me_

Sharpay was sitting at the counter. She just finished her third drink. She grabbed her phone and called her best friend.

"_Hello."_ The person on the other phone said.

"Why didn't you come here?"

"_Pay, what's wrong? Are you drunk?"_

"I know you she left you but you should have come."

"_Pay, I'm sorry. I was so just upset when she left."_

"Yeah. Right. She's more important than your best friend. You've forgotten about me when she came."

"_That's not true. I've never forgotten you, Sharpay." _

"You always say that, Troy. For the past years you've been with her."

"_I'm really sorry, Sharpay. If you want I'll go there now."_ Sharpay didn't answer. She just hung up the phone.

_I got that drink up in me __  
__I'm feeling extra fruity __  
__Its got me feeling like doing something freaky to you (I dont wanna but I need it) __  
__So come on over here and let me just give it to ya __  
__I got that I got that I got that drink up in me __  
__I got that I got that I got that drink up in me __  
__I got that I got that I got that drink up in me __  
__So come on over here and let me just give it to ya __  
_

Shrapay was crying and got a lot more drinks. Ryan can't stop her. She was so stubborn. Ryan called Troy. He thinks Troy's the only person that Sharpay would listen to.

_I'm coming doing about 100 on the highway (Trying to get to you) __  
__And baby I've been poppin bottles all day (Pull up)_

Troy was so worried about Sharpay. She never got herself too drunk before. Roy didn't think about what he's doing. He was already violating the law just to get to Lava Spring. He was over speeding and drunk while driving. He arrived there within 10 minutes.

When he arrived, he immediately looked for Sharpay. He saw Sharpay by the counter. He ran to her, grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Sharpay was a little surprised.

"Troy, you're here." Troy didn't answer. He pulled her again into another kiss. This time Sharpay kissed him back. They pulled apart for some air.

"I'm sorry, Pay. I was so stupid."

"I never thought you'd realize." Then they continued kissing.

_Ima show you how to do it my way __  
__Up against the door in a hallway _

_Ripping off your Vicky Secrets OOOOO_

They got out of the party and went to Sharpay's room. They were at the door kissing. She was ruffling his hair with her hands while his hands were finding their place under her skirt. He pulled her Victoria's Secret panty and inserted two fingers inside her. He heard Sharpay moan. Still, kissing, he began to move his fingers in and out of her. He moved faster and faster. "Hmm. Troy…. So good…" She moaned. He felt her inside tighten. He pulled his fingers out. He doesn't want her to come just yet. "Troy…" She moaned in disappointment.

_Now I got your body screaming BLUE __  
__Your river's overflowing __  
__Girl just keep on moaning __  
__Ima keep on going __  
_

Troy unzipped his pants. He pulled his pants and his boxers down to release his manhood. He inserted it inside her. "Uhm.. Troy.." He thrusted in and out. He moved faster, deeper and harder. He lifted Sharpay up. She placed her legs around his hips. "uh.. uh… troy.. im gonna…" Troy thrusted deeper. "Uhh… I'm gonna come." They came together. They were both panting hard.

"I love you, Sharpay. I'm sorry I was stupid."

"I love you too, stupid." Then they shared a passionate kiss then fixed their clothes.

"Care for another round?" Troy asked. Sharpay opened the door.

"We better do it inside, Troy. Someone might see us."

They didn't know Ryan saw the whole thing.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**a/n: hey pipz. How was your holiday? Hope you like this one… **

**the song is Drink Up in Me by Chris Brown and a girl who they say is Ashley Tisdale… but her voice is soo not like her… and I don't think it's her… it's so not like her…**

**please review… thanks…**


End file.
